


Fruits of Knowledge

by SailorYue



Series: Unintentional Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fruits of knowledge, Gen, Illustrated, Reverse Aziraphale - Freeform, Reverse Crowley - Freeform, Reverse Omens, crowley is a seraph, fic with art, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: What if the fall of man was all completely by accident? All caused by a hungry fruit bat demon. All he wanted was a little nip. Not his fault they were curious! Just don't tell hell! In my Reverse AU Aziraphale is a demon by the name of Zaffre, and Crowley is a Seraph who just loves the Earth.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Unintentional Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061378
Kudos: 7





	Fruits of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I finally jumped on he bandwagon for making a reverse Omens universe. I have so much info on my boys, on my tumblr, please check it out, and feel free to ask about it. I have so much I want to explore about this, many stories, each one shot this time around. But yes, I am 100% open to questions!
> 
> All art by me. See more at my tumblr!

The day should have been a nice one. It started one as most would think, but it all came down to one demon. And an accident.

It actually begins with an apple. One that only ended up with a single bite in it, as the being who took that bite, found it rather bitter. 

“Bleh.” The being, a demon by the name of Zaffre, frowned at the bright red apple in his hand. The bite had revealed bright pink flesh on the inside. “Honestly, what is so important about this tree if all the fruit is just unpleasant?” 

Zaffre shrugged and tossed the apple into a nearby bush, turning to look for a different, sweeter fruit. He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly. He certainly wasn’t the most observant demon since his fall. As he walked off, a slender hand reached through the bush to extract the fallen apple. 

... 

Of course, as always, all good things must come to an end. When the guardian of Eden, a Seraph by the name of Raphael found the core of one unusual apple, he knew things were going to go south. He heard thunder in the distance. He turned his bright golden eyes up at the sky that, for the first time in creation, was filling with dark clouds. Right. Would probably be the best to find the humans. He stowed the core into a pocket and took to the sky. He had to find the humans, and quick. 

He found them huddled in a bush, full of fear and avoiding each other’s gazes. Drat. That means that it WAS them that ate the forbidden apple, not the sneaky demon he knew to be lurking within the garden; he had caught sight of the unusual creature, a rather large, white bat, and had hoped it was the culprit. Unfortunately not. He sighed. Well the damage was done, best help them before they get into any more trouble. 

.... 

Raphael watched as the humans made their way out to the wasteland beyond. He could not help but feel sorry for them, wishing there was something he could do to help, more than the makeshift clothing he created for them. Especially since he woman was already expecting. 

“....sour grapes.” 

The voice next to him snapped him from his thoughts, which was a really good thing as he was really tempted to perform a miracle or something to help them. He turned to his left to see a demon, the one he had seen flying around Eden the past day. The demon had large, white, bat-like wings, and contrast to his own white robes, wore black robes, He knew he should do something about this demon, it would be the proper thing to do, but something about him was... well not like the angels who fell from the rebellion. He cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

The demon crossed his arms and turned towards him Raphael noted his eyes were almost completely black. “I said ‘that was a bunch of sour grapes.’” 

The angel had no idea what to make of what he said, but he let it pass. The demon tilted his head as he looked out in the distance. 

“Kind of obvious if you think about it. Big fruit tree in the middle of the garden, surrounded by other fruit trees, with a big old ‘don’t touch sign’? Why not put it somewhere out of the way? Less likely to get eaten accidentally like....” 

The demon suddenly went quiet, eyes widened. 

It took Raphael a full minute to realize what just happened. 

“Wait, what? What do you mean accidentally?” 

Zaffre felt his cheeks flush as he avoided the angel’s gaze. “It was unintentional that she got the apple. I dropped it, and she picked it up.” 

Raphael couldn’t believe it. The whole thing was just an accident? 

“You’d think the Almighty would know that. Makes you wonder what the Almighty’s really planning.” Zaffre wrinkled his nose. 

The Seraph fluttered his crown wings idly in thought. There was something about this demon, he was very unusual, considering it seemed he felt SORRY for the humans fall from grace. He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s best not to speculate....” 

The demon looked over at the angel who had paused expectantly. “Zaffre.” 

Raphael smiled. That was an interesting name, certainly not an angelic names. Perhaps the angels that fell from the rebellion all got new names? He introduced himself as well. 

They stood in silence for the moment, watching as the humans managed to build a camp. When it started to rain, Raphael went to lift his wing to shield his new friend, only to be surprised by Zaffre shielding him with HIS wings. His golden eyes widened in shock. The demon avoided his gaze, but from this proximity the angel could see his face clearly. Rather than black, his eyes were a deep blue, and there was a smattering of freckles across his blushing face. He felt his own face flush, and had to fight the instinct to cover his face with his crowns Instead, he de-summoned his wings to allow himself to fit under the membranous wing better, instead of crowding the poor demon. He looked into the distance as the sun started to set, for the first time. He couldn’t help but wonder, what this new friendship would entail. Only time would tell. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> If I am missing a tag you want added, let me know and I will add it!
> 
> I don't always reply to your comments, but I appreciate every one! Feel free to tell me what you liked, it keeps me motivated to write!!!
> 
> I am always open for fanart, response fics, pod fics and translations! Just please make sure to link to me and send them to me! 
> 
> My twitter and tumblr is sailoryue, my Instagram is supersailoryue. Come see my doodles!


End file.
